Miu Arisato
Miu Arisato is an antagonist of Future Card Buddyfight'. She uses Darkness Dragon World along with her buddy monster, Black Dragoness of Deathly Demise, Cynder who which later evolved into Abyssal Dragoness of Devastating Abyss, Cynder in Season 1 as they both work for Disaster. She is a famous pop star idol in Cho-Tokyo and is quite a very powerful and skillful player and buddyfights but because of her sadism in her buddyfights, people call her the Fallen Angel or the 'Princess of Darkness Then later on a deuteragonist in Future Card Buddyfight: Triple D along with another buddy at her side Dragon Tamer Witch of Melancholy, Remilia, her real buddy and has somewhat evolved during her times at Magic World and a new buddy named Nativity Envoy, Bloom Feather Dragon on the Divine Guardians which Miu will play in the second half of Triple D. She is voiced by Sachika Misawa (Japanese) and Kira Buckland (English) Appearance: In the first season, Miu is shown to be a beautiful girl with pale skin, long midnight black hair, and cerulean blue eyes. In the first season, she is shown to wear a light blue hoodie though it is shown unzipped, showing her black blouse with a white dragon logo imprinted on it, black miniskirt, long black socks that reaches her thighs and black boots with both having a white ribbon on top and later on throughout the Gaen Cup, she wears the Disaster uniform like her friends, Sofia and Terumi, except like the latter, with a cape and wears the Disaster themed boots with each black ribbons on top of it on both. In Season 2 and half of Season 3, her outfit is near similar to that of a black baby-doll waitress dress with yellow buttons, wears black wristbands with white frills, thigh high black boots with white heels and white straps with black frills. Also, her collar is tied with a black string. Lastly, her hair is tied in pigtails by two black ribbons. In the second half of Season 3 and onward somewhat, she is shown to wear a sailor uniform with a sailor shirt, blue striped white skirt, long white socks that end at her thighs, and white dress shoes with a ribbon behind the strap and is shown carrying a pink backpack behind her back (which Bloom sometimes store in himself). Her buddy skill receiving from Cynder, is a two purple bat wings appear at her back and her core gadget from her dark core deck case is a statue of a small black dragon with a silver collar with a eye-like gem in the center of the said collar. Then having angel wings with a bright yellow from Bloom and with her core gadget being a reminiscence with her former core gadget but different with a statue of cream white dragon with blue eyes, white wings and a collar with a blue gem. In her Disaster Force during Season 1 & 2, her hair is much curlier and sharper, her eyes are cat-like, and is shown glowing in a purple aura. Though sometimes during her Disaster Force, she has a much more beautiful and admiring appearance with her outfit along the said appearance being more like Lu's Noblesse Form from the game Miu used to play while outside of her hobbies of buddyfighting and singing, Elsword except she doesn't have the the tail, horns and the pointed ears and the outfit is more of dark themed with the colors of black, red, and magenta. This is shown in one of the Gaen Cup matches. Personality: At first, Miu is actually a shy, passive, and reserved girl who avoids socialization with others, not really feeling up to interact with other people unless necessary to except her buddies. However, if someone manages to play their cards right, Miu will be kind, optimistic and lighthearted to the person who wants and tries to be her friend. However, in her idol persona, she is a cheerful, energetic, and quite gleeful as even though while outside of her shy persona, she is not afraid to sing in front of large crowds who admire her. Nevertheless, after joining Disaster, Miu is now a cold, sincere, silent and mischievous in her own way and sometimes show a sadistic side as she tease and taunt others if she wants to though it may cause those to get annoyed or very pissed at her but that doesn't fear her in the slightest as she sadistically enjoys getting the rise out of those who are her targets for it and even going greater lengths as showing her sadism later on in her buddyfights even if she is quite confident and fights elegantly in her battles only finding tactics on how to win, she still brings the sadism towards her opponents afterwards. Overall, she only listens to her savior, Kyoya as this is a repayment to him on shining light on her pale and stressful world she had to endure back then. Abilities '''Disaster Force: With the dark core, Miu can activate the Disaster Force, which makes her change her appearance and give her a much royal look and has a purplish aura surrounding her and gives her the ability of her song like a siren's Enhanced Singing: As a pop star idol, Miu is shown to have a great and notable voice that captivates her fans a lot and while using the Disaster Force, she can make her singing more like a siren is doing it. Also giving her titles such as the Siren Fallen Angel. However, if she is sick like a sore throat it could be a nuisance to her. Agility: Surprisingly, Miu can do athletic tricks and can dodge anything but it can tire her out after a trick or two or more. Deck Summoning: Disaster Force only, Miu can call out any monsters from her deck to attack the opponent whenever anyone tries to foil her plans now in Season 3, she can do it without the Disaster Force but only in very dire situations. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Antagonist Category:Disaster Category:Darkness Dragon World User